The Power of Energy for Time Travel
The Power of Energy for Time Travel World War II brought many new scientific discoveries, which were not used for the good of humanity. however, science still gained some benefit from them. The most noticeable discoveries came from Germany, at this time the country was under the control of the Nazi party. Josef was one of the most talented scientists at this time, like other people, he did not have a choice on whether he wanted to join the help team of scientist who help developed weapons for the military. Even though, he did not agree with any of the experiments that were taken place, he was forced to work on them. Josef, as a scientist, was aware of the harm that these weapons were capable of. So, whenever he could, he would make modifications to the formulas cause irregularities and as a result the project would be delay. This was his way of keeping the weapons from reaching the final phase of development. In May 1940, there was breakthrough in the creation of a nuclear weapon, which would have the capacity to wipe out an area of 268,597 square miles. Josef knew that if the weapon reached its final phase, it would be devastating for the rest of the world. He started conducting research and development on his personal project which involved time travel. The biggest hold back was the amount of energy needed to make the machine work. The complex machine required a staggering 100 megawatts to be able to exit the timeline and travel through time. After a week of working in the time machine, he incorporated similar technology used in the nuclear weapon, so it could produce the power demanded. He traveled back in time and leaked the location where the weapon was being developed, that way the allies would shut it down before it reached later phases. Josef decided to stay in the year 1939 and moved to a peaceful town where he would not come across his other self from that time. Tierra del Fuego is a small town in Argentina where Josef decided to settle and spent the rest of his life. At this point he didn’t want to create new projects that would be used to do harm rather than doing good. He predicted that as the world population increased, it would be crucial to come up with a way that would help meet the demand for electricity. He donated the technology that he used for the time machine so that it can be used to create electricity more efficiently. In the 80’s the first plant was build, Chernobyl, which was a success. The plant first started powering only local cities, after some new technological discoveries, the area started increasing and it is predicted that it would be capable of suppling enough power for the whole planet. Josef was very pleased with the achievement, so he decided to do some more improvements on his time machine, so he could travel through time and help humanity. Historians have found traces of Josef all the way back to the 1800’s and it is expected to find new traces of his inventions as time goes on.